Li Dian
Personality Li Dian is a person who never once bothered to argue for meritorious service with others. As long as one uses him, he will absolutely not disappoint. Story During the battle of Kaiyang, after an increasing number of Cao troops made it atop the walls, Cao Cao sent Xu Huang and Li Dian, join the fray. Xu Huang engaged Lu Bu, and Li Dian brandished his blade. Xu Huang and Li Dian, even with their guards assisting them, could only defend themselves and was unable to fight back. Much less of killing Lu Bu, would instead be killed by him. Cao Cao sent Xu Chu to aid them. Cao Cao was afraid that Li Dian and Xu Huang weren’t going to be able to kill Lu Bu; so he decided to have Xu Chu as backup, giving him his guards. During Lu Bu's slaughter, Lu Bu saw Li Dian. Although Li Dian was heavily injured during siege of Kaiyang, the spearmen unit was his squadron. Therefore, even though he was heavily wounded, he would still lead his soldiers. Li Dian was in imminent danger. His infantry soldiers could not withstand the force of Lu Bu’s cavalry. If not for his person guards who persistently protected him. Li Dian, would had most likely died in the chaos. Li Dian dropped his weapon to the ground and plead a final request. He would commit suicide, if Lu Bu would allow his eight remaining personal guards to live. Lu Bu agreed, and Li Dian committed suicide. His men choice to follow him to the afterworld. In the battle, Lu Bu was injured, and blood flowed from his wrist. This was due to him being overly tired and weary. Even with Xu Chu, Li Dian and over a hundred guards that have survived through hundreds of battles with Xu Chu, they still suffered immense casualties. Over half the guards have been killed. Li Dian have been gravely wounded. Xu Chu and Xu Huang was about to fall too. Only then did they manage to push Lu Bu this far. After all, the amount of Lu Bu soldiers on the city wall was too few. The Cao troops had already ascended the city wall now. Additionally, Cao Cao wasn’t reassured by Xu Chu and others, so he decided to dismount the Ferocious Cavalry and sent them up the walls as reinforcements. The Lu Bu soldiers were submerged by the ever growing Cao reinforcements and forced into a single corner. Xu Huang’s axe came crashing down. Even though Lu Bu had armor to defend, to be attacked by an axe in such a close range would have taken his life for certain. Right at this moment, an arrow, fired by Chen Gong, came piercing through like a ray of light. The arrow directly landed on Xu Huang’s giant axe, impacting it enough to deviate it a bit. This tiny bit of deviation saved Lu Bu’s life. Sparks came flying as the deviated axe came down on the Poiseidon Scale. Then the remaining Lu Bu army came to his rescue, and once again occupied a part of the city wall. Seeing the ever increasing amount of Lu Bu soldiers on the city walls, Cao Cao recalled the troops. Xu Chu protected Li Dian and Xu Huang, as they fought while retreating to the edge of the city walls, down the siege ladder, and back into the army camp. Abilities Li Dian’s speed is mighty fast. He’s a first-rate general; his martial abilities are not weak at all. Thus, against a common soldier, it is as easy as stretching out his hand. Even though Li Dian is as vice general, his skills are top notch. Old Cao had planned to make him gain more experience before promoting him to the position of general. Troops In order to kill Lu Bu, Xu Huang’s personal guards that had followed him for years had basically all been killed. These guards have followed him ever since the Luoyang and Changan campaigns. Not only were they like brothers to him, they were also very capable soldiers. Just from a single one of his guards dying would cause Xu Huang immense heartache. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Generals Category:Cao Cao Army Category:First-Class Generals